


Under the Sea

by jeIIy



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other, Stands (JoJo)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeIIy/pseuds/jeIIy
Summary: SpongeBob approaches Dio, wanting to take revenge for the stolen Krabby Patty recipe. But Dio has another secret that he's far from willing to disclose.... Will SpongeBob succeed? Or will Dio's secret lead to his doom?
Relationships: SpongeBob Squarepants/Dio Brando
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Dio was about to open the door to his apartment, when he saw a familiar shadow lurking around the corner.

"That bastard Spongebob.... He's been trailing me again. How badly does he want to retrieve the Krabby Patty secret formula that I, Dio rightfully stole?" he scoffed, as he let go of his doorknob and started approaching the silhouette.

"Oh, so you're approaching me?" a familiar high pitched voice squeaked as Dio drew closer to the square shadow.

"SpongeBob.... So you've finally decided to reveal yourself to me. Hoo, so be it. Prepare to meet your fate," Dio said as he made The World appear next to him.

SpongeBob chuckled. "It seems that you underestimate me. Dio, I won't forgive you for stealing that recipe. Prepare to meet my stand, SQUIDWARD REQUIEM!" In a puff of smoke, handsome Squidward emerges behind the yellow sponge, striking a pose by crouching and grabbing his own bountiful tits.

"N-Nani?" Dio exclaimed, surprise etched on his face. "That power... I can feel it from here! Impossible! A creature like you shouldn't have the power to rival me!" "Yes. I have the power to strip you of your greatest virtue, and bring out your deepest, darkest fear out into existence. Eat shit, boomer!"

Dio stepped back with his teeth clenched." No," he thought. "He can never know about that. If he does, I'll be ruined. I'll never be able to face anyone again!"

"Prepare to meet your end, Giorno's dad!"

The two stands rushed towards each other. SQR was so OP that he smashed through Dio's defence in one punch and smashed his nose into his face, thus activating his stand ability in a glimmery sparkle.

Two hazy halo-like projections appeared in front of the two of them. "Stop! You can't see this!" Dio screamed. He looked scared and vulnerable in front of the huge sponge. SpongeBob ignored his words and SQR tightened his grip on Dio's neck, forgetting that vampires don't need to breathe.

_Halo Dio and Halo SpongeBob appear in front of them. Halo Dio seems to be begging Halo SpongeBob on his knees._

_"Please, I didn't mean it. Don't do this, Spongy darling. I promise I won't do it again."_

_Halo-Spongebob sneered and said, "You stole that formula just to get my attention, right? A filthy bitch like you doesn't deserve any of me. I'm leaving."_

SpongeBob leaves, leaving a sobbing Dio behind. The projections disappear and a moment of silence passes.

"Is that... Were those your true feelings, Dio?" SpongeBob stepped back and looked at him with huge eyes.

Dio looked away. "You said it yourself, you were going to see the darkest part of me", he spit. "There you go. You've seen it now."

"Dio.... If I knew that you felt this way for me I would...." "You would what? Do you know the times my heart has broken seeing you fool around with Giorno right in front of me? That was on purpose, right? To mess with me because you knew how I truly felt?"

"I would never-"

"Go away, I don't want to see your face ever again. Just go." Tears were streaming down his face.

"Dio, I-" "JUST GO!"

SpongeBob grabbed Dio's face in his hands. "Listen to me!" he said. "I'm trying to say that... Your feelings aren't unrequited, love."

Dio's trembling hands clasped SpongeBob's buff ones. "You're not messing with me, right? Just to get back at me for the time I not-so-accidentally burnt your house?"

"That was you? Wh- Never mind. What's more important is that I, SpongeBob SquarePants love you with my whole heart Dio. I always have."

"Will you make me yours, Spongy? I want you to take me, right here, right now."

SpongeBob giggled and lifted Dio in his arms, bridal style. "Don't be so impatient, darling, we have all the time in the world."


	2. Chapter 2

Are you sure about this, Dio?" SpongeBob asks, running his hand through Dio's hair.

Despite his awkward position on SpongeBob's lap, he leaned to kiss him and said, "Fuck me harder than I did your mother last night, baby <3"

"Can you not bring up my mom before sex? It's killing my boner," SpongeBob groaned, as he tore apart Dio's shirt and buried his face in his tiddies. Mmmm, Dio had really phat tiddies.

Dio laughed as he reached for the lube he always kept in his socks, coated his fingers with it and fingered himself open, back arched with pleasure. Spongebob stroked his monster cock with swift strokes as he saw Dio put on a show for him.

"WryyyyyYyyyggggh" Dio moaned in pleasure as he saw the size of SpongBob's monster cock. "Will that thing- nnnghh- fit in me? It's so big!"

"We'll see," SpongeBob said as he leapt behind Dio, grabbed his cheeks and thrust into his hole. The soft heat of Dio's tight insides made him shudder with pleasure, this was so much better than humping his pillow dry. Dio moaned louder as SpongeBob's thrusts became harder and faster.

"I can't take it any more," Dio cried. "I'm going to cum!"

"Cum for me, baby," SpongeBob whispered as was about to take Dio's cock into his hand, but-

"ZA WARUDO! TIME HAS STOPPED!"

Dio moved forward and slid SpongeBob's cock out of of his hole. After stroking his own member and ejaculating, he picked up SpongeBob's shirt, ripped it apart and spit on it. "That's for ruining my beautiful shirt, bitch."

He looked at SpongeBob, stuck in time, motionless and vulnerable and smirked. "Did you really think I, Dio would love someone like you?" He walked towards SpongeBob and kicked him to the ground. He started at him with mirth in his eyes as he started monologuing for some reason. "Your stand power showed you nothing but a glimpse of what I felt for you. I knew you felt the same way, therefore I simply brought those feelings to the surface, so that you could lay yourself bare for me. Now, you will have the honour to die by my hand. Prepare to meet your end!" he said, although nobody could really hear him in stopped time.

He pierced his arm through Spongebob's naked body and tore out a chunk of him, leaving a hole in him. "Hmph. At least you were a good fuck, _Spongy darling_ ," he said mockingly as he snapped his fingers to resume time.

The moment time started again, SpongeBob's screams of terror could be heard echoing in the room, but there was monody to hear him. Dio had already left.

"Curse you, Dio...." Spongebob muttered. "Taking advantage of me when I was vulnerable... I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" SpongeBob rolled on the floor in agony for a few seconds and went still.

Ominous laughter could be heard. Spongebob was now on his feet, and the hole in him seemed to have vanished. "You've left me no choice, Dio. If you weren't so self absorbed you would have realized that sea sponges like I, Spongebob are immortal, just like you."

"I'm going to find you," Spongebob said with a look of madness creeping in his eyes. "Killing you won't be enough. I will be back," he said, picking up his torn clothes from the floor.

Spongebob was going to make Dio's life hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody had to make this. Hit me up on Twitter, I'm @/deluxejun there :)  
> Also, if you made it this far, I commend you. Consider leaving a comment to tell me how much you liked/hated this!


End file.
